


Big News

by YuGiOhRox



Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuGiOhRox/pseuds/YuGiOhRox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tumblr prompt: "NaLuLi - I'm pregnant."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Big News

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt: "NaLuLi - I'm pregnant."

“Lucy? Can I talk to you please?” She looked up to see her girlfriend with her arms crossed, looking nervous, with her large blue eyes looking everywhere but at Lucy.

“Yeah Lisanna, what is it?” Lucy turned in her chair, settling on her knees with her elbows supporting her on the armrests, completely ready to listen to what Lisanna had to say.

Until Natsu slammed open the door and startled her, making Lucy fall forward and into Lisanna’s arms. She wasn’t sure it was a good thing that Lisanna was already ready for this stuff, but she certainly appreciated it.

Right up until the moment Natsu started talking.

“Hey Lucy! Lisanna! Look what I got for dinner tonight!” He walked through the doorway, hauling some giant animal behind him, bringing more and more of it into their home until it got stuck in the doorway. “Huh?” Natsu turned around, gripping it with both hands and trying to pull it through, cracks appearing in the walls around the entrance.

“Okay Natsu, why don’t you give it a rest before you bring that whole wall down?” Lucy dusted off her skirt and put a hand on his shoulder, going to her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. He dropped his would be food to place his hands at her hips, picking her up and swinging her around until he held Lucy up too high, and her head bumped into the lights.

“Ow! Okay now, put me down. Put me down!” Natsu dropped her onto the sofa, ignoring her complaints for a while as he turned to hug Lisanna, kissing her forehead as he held her close.

“Hey Natsu, how was your job?”

“It was fine, a little boring though.”

“ _You’re_  the one who chose it!” Lisanna flicked his ear playfully, her eyes practically sparkling as she giggled, constantly amused by her boyfriend’s antics.

“Well, I forgot how boring Gorians are.” Natsu had his signature smile on his face, innocent and cute, with just that _little_  hint of mischievous. Lisanna didn’t have a chance to tell him to stop what he was planning before he lifted her up and carried her over to the sofa where Lucy was clutching her head, sitting down by her legs with Lisanna sitting in his lap.

“Lucy, If you want an ice pack, I can go get you one?” The take-over mage’s arm stretched out, resting her hand gently on Lucy’s knee.

“No thank you Lisanna, I’ll be fine, just give me a sec.” She sat up, letting her head rest on Natsu’s shoulders, wrapping her arm around Lisanna’s shoulders and cuddling into them both.

“Are you sure, because it isn’t any trouble to-” Lucy’s hand was covering her mouth before she could finish, smiling at how sweet her girlfriend was.

“Really, I’m fine. It’s already stopped hurting.” Lisanna breathed out in relief, glad Lucy was okay, before wondering why Lucy was glaring at Natsu. “No thanks to him of course.”

“Oops, sorry Lucy!” Natsu’s hand flew to the back of his head, fingers brushing through his hair sheepishly. “I didn’t _mean_ to get you hurt.”

The blonde sighed, stopped glaring and let herself relax against both of her partners before a thought occurred to her and she looked up. “Hey Lisanna? What was it you were going to say before Natsu came in?”

“Oh, that? Well, I guess it’d be better to say it now that Natsu’s here.” Both Lucy and Natsu could feel her tense up and they both watched a nervous look cross her features.

“Lisanna?” Natsu tightened his arm around her for a moment, trying to let her know that he wasn’t going to be mad at her for anything. He guessed it worked, seeing as she took in a deep breath and let her face return to normal.

“Well, Lucy, Natsu,” her lip was quivering and Lucy gave her an encouraging smile, hoping she’d continue. “I’m pregnant.” She’d blurted it out, and slipped out of Natsu’s lap while both he and Lucy were in shock, heading to the kitchen to hide out for a while.

Natsu snapped out of it first, his whole face lighting up as he jumped out of his seat and ran after her, Lucy following quickly after with a giant grin on her face.

Lisanna was pulling open the kitchen doors when there were suddenly two pairs of arms holding her still, cuddling her and telling her how happy they were and asking her why she’d been nervous.

They swept her off her feet, taking her back to the sofa and pressing soft kisses all over her face, letting her wonder that herself.

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad, I'm sorry.


End file.
